Die Motte und das Licht
by Odetha
Summary: Garfield Lynns erinnert sich an seine Begegnung mit Drury Walker, dem kleinen, unbekannten "superschurken", der es zu nichts gebracht hat...irgendwie bekommt er mitleid und die sache geht ihm nicht mehr aus dem kopf. Derweil steckt Dru in heftigen Schwierigkeiten.


Ich bin die Motte, du bist das Licht.

 _Nur ein paar kleine Schläge mit meinen Flügeln, nur ein paar, dann bin ich da, ich kann dich sehen, du bist so schön, so sagenhaft schön, du strahlst, für mich strahlst du so sehr, mehr als alles andere, dass ich je sah, in meinem kurzen Leben! Ich liebe dich, mein Licht, so sehr, du bist das einzige, was für mich noch zählt, das einzige, was ich noch erreichen kann, deine Wärme heilt alles, alle meine Schmerzen! Ja, ich komme immer näher, ich spüre dich, deine Wärme, du strahlst, ich spüre dich tief in mir, in meinem Herzen, in meinem Verstand, in meiner Seele, ich fliege, fliege immer näher, immer näher zu dir, ich liebe dich! Ich bin die Motte, du bist das Licht. Ich hab dich fast erreicht, bin fast an meinem Ziel, ich weine, denn ich weiß, was du mit mir machst, aber ich liebe dich, du strahlst. Ich liebe dich, doch die Wärme wird zur Hitze, Feuer um mich herum, überall, doch ich will dich erreichen, will dich spüren, ein letztes Mal, bevor ich sterben muss. Du tötest mich, doch das ist mir egal, ich liebe dich, ich bin bei dir, jetzt, ich berühre dein Innerstes, dein Leuchtfeuer, du bist meine Sonne, du bist mein Leben. Ich bin die Motte, du bist das Licht. Nur du, ich spüre deine Leidenschaft ganz tief in mir, wirbel mich herum in deinem Strom aus Hitze und Begierde, ich schließe die Augen, du tust so gut, helles Licht, du bist pure Energie. Ich bin die Motte, du bist das Licht. Du machst mich glücklich, doch ich schreie vor Schmerz, hörst du mich, mein Herz, mein Herz fängt Feuer, genau wie meine Flügel, sie brennen wie dünne Seide, die Löcher der Hitze brennen sich von innen nach außen, hörst du mich schreien, vor Schmerz, mich schreien, ich schreie, dass ich dich liebe, hörst du mich? Du verbrennst mich, verbrennst meine Flügel, ich falle schon, meine Flügel, sie brennen, verbrennen zu Asche, ich falle schon, zum Boden, alles verschwimmt, doch die Flammen bleiben, ich sehe dich an. Ich sehe nach oben, da bist du, in all deiner Schönheit, ich liebe dich. Ich bin die Motte, du bist das Licht. Ich sehe dich, über mir, ich entgleite dir, ich falle durch die Luft, wie ein totes Blatt, der Wind wirbelt mich herum, meine Flügel sind nicht mehr, nur noch Asche, siehst du mich fallen, mein Licht, siehst du mich fallen? Ich bin die Motte, du bist das Licht. Du entfernst dich immer mehr, immer weiter, ich kann dich kaum noch sehen, mein Licht! Ich schreie! Hörst du mich, mein Licht? Warum tust du das, ich brauche dich! Ich liebe dich, lass mich nicht so sterben, ohne dich! Du bist schon so weit weg, da oben! Ich schaue dich an, während ich falle, behalte dich in meinem Blick, ich sehe dich! Siehst du mich? Ich schlage auf, auf den harten, kalten Asphalt, er zerschmettert mich, meinen Körper, meinen Kopf, meine Glieder, alles zerschmettert, meine Flügel zerfallen, hinterlassen Ascheschlieren auf dem vereisten Beton. Ich bin zerschmettert, mein Körper, mein Kopf, meine Glieder, alles zersplittert wie Glas…der Asphalt färbt sich rot. Kannst du mich sehen, mein Licht? Meine zersplitterten Knochen schwimmen im roten Fluss über den Boden, alles nass…. nass und rot. Mein Schädel ist zerbrochen, mein Verstand liegt nun auf der grauen Straße, genau wie mein Herz, kannst du es sehen? Es schlägt nur noch schwerlich, außerhalb meines Brustkorbs, ich blute so sehr, kannst du mich sehen? Ich sterbe, in dieser Sekunde, meine Augen sind geöffnet, ich starre nach oben, in die Luft, da bist du, ich sehe dich, ich liebe dich! Siehst du mich? Liebst du mich? Bitte liebe mich! Dein schwaches Licht in der Ferne kitzelt meinen zerquetschten Körper, doch ich spüre ihn schon nicht mehr, keine Nerven mehr, mein Rückgrat liegt da…kannst du mich sehen? Ich sterbe…ich will schreien, ein letztes Mal, dass ich dich liebe, doch meine Lippen lassen sich nicht mehr öffnen, mein Kiefer ist entzweit. Ich starre dich nur an…schaffe es zu lächeln, du machst mich glücklich, ich liebe dich! Ich sehe dich…immer verschwommener, alles verschwimmt, wie Wasserfarbe, alles wird dunkel, alles wird kalt, ich weiß nicht wo ich bin…ich sehe nichts mehr, aber ich weiß, du bist noch da, ich weiß, du siehst mich, ich weiß auch, du liebst mich! Ich bin die Motte, du bist das Licht…ich sterbe…du liebst mich…ich atme ein letztes Mal…mein Herz schweigt…ich sterbe jetzt….aber ich lächle…du bist da…du liebst mich…_

… _denn ich bin die Motte und du bist das Licht!_

 **1.**

Die Motte.

Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte, keuchte, war am Ende, sie waren da, direkt hinter mir und sie hatten garantiert mehr Kondition als ich. Ich musste die zwei Polizisten also anders abhängen, denn so hatte ich keine Chance, sie kamen immer näher an mich heran. Ich seufzte laut vor Erschöpfung und Schmerz, ich war verletzt. Sie schossen auf mich, rannten mir aber schon seit einer Viertelstunde nach, ihre Treffsicherheit hatte Gott sei Dank nachgelassen. Allerdings hatte der erste Schuss, den sie auf mich abgefeuert hatten, gesessen. Und das alles nur wegen einer gestohlenen Handtasche…ich war so tief gesunken, aber im Moment ging es mir nur um eins, ums nackte Überleben. Ich war schon seit Tagen so hungrig gewesen, riskierte nun mein Leben wegen ein paar Dollar in einem Damenportemonnaie. Doch ich hatte keine andere Wahl, verhungern oder rennen. Ich raste gerade durch den Stadtpark, rannte aus Versehen ein paar Fußgänger um, sprang dann über eine Parkbank ins Gebüsch. Ich kroch durch das Unterholz und versteckte mich im dichten Dickicht der Hecke. Ich hielt die Luft an…war ganz still, traute mich gar nicht zu atmen. Verzweifelt wimmernd presste ich mir die Hand auf den Mund. Ich sah durch das Blattwerk, die beiden Polizisten bremsten vor der Hecke ab…sie hatten mich wohl verloren….vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass die Hecke wohl nur aus Dornen bestand und nur jemand hineinspringen würde, der total bescheuert war, so wie ich. Ich hörte sie murmeln, sich beraten, was jetzt zu tun wäre, doch ich war so erschöpft, dass ich mich nicht darauf konzentrieren konnte, was sie sagten. Schließlich sah ich aber, wie sie sich entfernten…ich hatte es geschafft, war in Sicherheit, doch trotzdem war ich so sehr vom Schock gerührt, dass ich erst mal wie gelähmt in den blickdichten Büschen sitzen blieb. Ich lehnte mich gegen einen knorrigen Strauch, sonst wäre ich umgekippt und im Dreck gelandet, was bei meinem momentanen Hygienezustand sowieso keinen Unterschied mehr gemacht hätte. Endlich, nach einer geschlagenen halben Stunde hatte ich mich wieder so gefasst, dass ich in der Lage war, wieder aus den Gebüschen herauszukriechen, allerdings in der Haltung eines angefahrenen Tiers. Ich ließ mich auf die Parkbank fallen, wusste, ich konnte mich nur kurz ausruhen, denn die wussten ja, ich konnte nicht weit sein. Ich lehnte mich zurück…ich merkte, dass die Leute, die den kleinen Waldweg entlangkamen mich anstarrten…ich konnte sie verstehen. Da saß nun ein schmächtiger, kleiner Kerl in gelb-lila geringelten Strapsen, orangener Hotpants, pinkem Oberteil mit weißem Pelzkragen und orangenen Spülhandschuhen, hinzu kam ein Eimer mit zwei Sprungfederfühlern auf seinem Kopf, denn sein alter Helm war vor ein paar Tagen zu Bruch gegangen, mit samt seiner Nase. Außerdem waren diese peinlichen Klamotten, die Ersatz für das ursprüngliche Kostüm waren, generell dreckig, zerrissen, durchlöchert und hatten auch einige Blutspritzer abbekommen. Hatte ich was vergessen? Ach ja…die Kinder-Faschings-Elfenflügel auf seinem Rücken, außerdem trug derjenige auch nur noch einen Schuh. Wie gerne hätte ich behauptet, es wäre wirklich jemand anderes…doch dieser Vollidiot war ich. So ging es schon seit zwei Monaten, zugegeben, ich war nie ein sehr erfolgreicher Superschurke, doch immerhin war ich überhaupt einer…mal gewesen. Bis zu dieser Sache, vor zwei Monaten, die Sache, die alles verändert hatte. Nun war ich nichts mehr, ich hatte keinen Mentor mehr, die hatten mich aus ihrer Liga rausgeschmissen, und ich hatte schließlich nur noch die alberne Kleidung, die ich am Körper trug und die paar wertlosen Dinge in meiner Umhängetasche. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, hier in Gotham City, hier schaffte man es als Superschurke nicht lange alleine…man ging elendig zu Grunde…und genau das bekam ich jetzt zu spüren, es war vorbei. Ich seufzte tief…mir tat alles weh, besonders die Wunde, die der Streifschuss der beiden Cops an meinem rechten Oberschenkel hinterlassen hatte. Ich wimmerte bitterlich, außerdem fror ich so sehr, jeden verdammten Novembertag wurde es kälter und ich hatte nicht mal eine Jacke. Ich spürte, wie ich anfing zu weinen, doch das sah keiner der vorübergehenden Passanten, ich trug ja den Eimer als Helm auf dem Kopf. Natürlich wussten sie, wer ich war, doch sie kannten auch die Regeln dieser Stadt…es war eben so, als würde da niemand mehr sitzen, sie wussten, dass ich unehrenhaft, wenn man das so sagen konnte, aus der Liga der mächtigen Mafiabosse, Attentäter, Betrüger und Bösewichte im hohen Bogen herausgeflogen war. Bedrückt sah ich auf den blutenden Riss in meinem Bein, ich würde nicht mehr wegrennen können, nie mehr, nicht in diesem Zustand. Bitter sah ich auf die Handtasche auf meinem Schoß, die ich eben in der Fußgängerzone ergattert hatte, wie ein gewöhnlicher Straßendieb. Ich betete, dass in diesem albernen Designertäschen wenigstens was Wertvolles drin war, ein bisschen Geld wenigstens, ich war so furchtbar hungrig. Das war wohl vorerst die letzte Beute, die ich gemacht hatte. Ab sofort musste ich betteln, meine Erschöpfung, die Kälte und meine Verletzungen würden mich wohl bald dazu zwingen. Ich setzte mich gerade hin, wenigstens so gut, wie es ging. Langsam öffnete ich den Reißverschluss der Handtasche und entleerte den Inhalt neben mich auf die Bank. Nach ein paar Sekunden gab ich ein so laues Seufzen von mir, dass sich der Jogger, der grad an mir vorbeilief, nach mir umdrehte. Kein Geld, kein Portemonnaie, die ältere Dame hatte es wohl in der Jackentasche getragen. Keine Autoschlüssel, kein Schmuck, keine Wertpapiere…nur ein paar entwertete Fahr- und Eintrittskarten, Papiertaschentücher, ein Notizbuch, Fotos von Enkeln mit Zahnlücken, Haarspangen, ein leeres Pillendöschen mit einer Katze drauf, Handcreme und ein hell-rosaner Lippenstift. Ich hielt inne, legte meinen Kopf auf die Rückenlehne der Bank und starrte die Sachen vor mir an…schon wieder nichts…ich war und blieb hungrig, ich fror so sehr, sah auf, es wurde langsam dunkel, bald schon sprangen die Straßenlaternen zwischen den Bäumen an und warfen ihr gespenstisches Licht durch die Bäume des Stadtwaldes. Ich saß einfach nur da und starrte auf die Skyline der Stadt, um mich herum, die die Bäume überragte. Die Stadt glitzerte und funkelte, in ihrer vorweihnachtlichen Stimmung vor sich hin, meine Augen funkelten mit. Ich spürte, wie dieser Anblick wenigstens ein bisschen Wärme in mein Herz brachte, auch wenn ich wusste, dass ich an Weihnachten bestimmt schon nicht mehr hier sein würde. Ich schloss die Augen, war so müde…ich sah wieder auf die Bank…kehrte die Sachen in meine Umhängetasche, das Täschchen der Dame ließ ich samt den Bildern der Enkel und dem Notizbuch auf der Bank liegen, vielleicht gelangten sie ja wieder zurück zu ihr. Ich steckte die entwerteten Karten in das Seitenfach meiner Tasche, zu den hunderten anderen, ich hatte schon eine ganze Sammlung davon, aufgesammelt vor der Oper, vom Boden des Bahnhofs oder der Theaterlobby…was für ein dämliches Hobby…vielleicht ja, weil ich mir gewünscht hatte, auch irgendwann mal in einem Theatersaal zu sitzen, zwischen den wunderschönen Damen in den glitzernden Ballkleidern und den feinen Herren in Anzügen, oder in der Oper Mozart zu hören…oder wenigstens ins Kino zu gehen, in einen Liebesfilm und in der letzten Reihe mit meinem Date zu kuscheln…doch das alles war immer nur ein Traum geblieben…und würde es auch bleiben…vorbei…Ich stand schluchzend von der Parkbank auf und ging langsam, leicht humpelnd in Richtung Ausgang, das vereiste Laub knirschte unter meinen Füßen, der Boden war nur noch Eis…und ich war nach wie vor halb barfuß. Ich drückte meine Tasche fest an mich…kam nur schwerlich voran, ich war so geschwächt…die Kirche in der Abbey-Street läutete 19:00…Zeit für mich, um mir wie jeden Abend einen Platz für die Nacht zu suchen…wo es wenigstens ein bisschen warm war, unter einer Treppe, im Bahnhof oder in einem Parkhaus…im Dreck…da wo ich nicht erfrieren musste…

Das Licht.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich auf die Uhr, schon sieben, ich hatte scheinbar ganz die Zeit vergessen, ich war nun schon seit einer Stunde gelaufen. Mit der einen Hand griff ich nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den Flachbildfernseher ein, der die gesamte gegenüberliegende Wand ausfüllte. Ich seppte auf GC News und während ich guckte, was es in der Stadt so Neues gab, stieg ich vom Laufband und wischte mir den Schweiß von der Stirn. Gelangweilt verfolgte ich die Meldungen im Fernsehen, aber es kam nichts Gescheites, weder über die Liga, noch über irgendeins ihrer Mitglieder, ich schmunzelte, die hatten mich wohl vermisst. Schnell warf ich das Handtuch in die Ecke, da wo die Putze es auch finden konnte und machte mich auf den Weg zum Badezimmer, im Vorbeilaufen änderte ich mit der Fernbedienung noch schnell die Farbe der Flamme in meinem Designerkamin von blau zu orange, und dimmte alle anderen Lichter, sodass es schön gemütlich war. Ich bremste noch schnell vor dem runden 5000-Liter-Aquarium und fütterte meine Feuerquallen, bevor ich es wieder vergaß, setzte meinen Weg dann aber fort und kam endlich im Badezimmer an. Ich hatte Gott sei Dank schon vor einer Stunde das Wasser in die Badewanne eingelassen, sodass es jetzt schön lauwarm und voller Blubberblasen auf mich wartete. Schnell wurde ich meinen Jogginganzug los und machte einen Köpper in die Poolwanne. Entspannt lehnte ich mich an den Beckenrand und sah an das Deckenfresko…mir war langweilig. Ich sah abermals auf die Uhr, schon halb acht…ich musste mich etwas beeilen, in einer Stunde hatte ich ein Treffen mit ein paar meiner „Kollegen" im Jokers' Club. Ich fragte mich, was wohl alles passiert war, während ich weggewesen war, ich war nämlich die letzten drei Monate in Metropolis gewesen, geschäftlich, für die Mafia versteht sich. Umso mehr freute ich mich auf ein Wiedersehen mit meinen engsten Kumpels aus der Liga. Ja, ich war sehr erfolgreich in letzter Zeit, und ich war mir auch sicher, dass das so schnell nicht abbrechen würde. Nur etwas wiederwillig stieg ich aus dem warmen Badewasser und beeilte mich dabei, mich in meinen Anzug zu schälen…in mein Firefly-Kostüm…

50 Minuten später hielt mein lackschwarzer GMC vor dem Jokers' Club. Ich stieg aus, in voller Montur, natürlich. Ich hatte meinen Brandschutzanzug mit den vielen dunkelblauen Fieberglaspanzerplatten und den weißen LED-Lichtern extra auf Hochglanz poliert, mein schwarzer Helm blitzte ebenfalls, genau wie mein aufgemotzter Flammenwerfer auf dem Rücken, ich lief an einem Schaufenster vorbei, indem ich mich spiegelte…Mann, sah ich heiß aus! Cool wie immer trat ich durch die Flügeltür in den Jokers' Club und schon war ich mitten drin in einer der berühmten Partys der Liga. Ich sah mich um, sie waren alle da, Falconie, Mad Hatter mit Alice, The Great White Shark, Bane, Killer Croc, Black Mask, Scarface, Hush, Viktor Zsasz, Huntress und noch viele, viele mehr, sie alle nickten mir zu, während ich vorbeiging, sie alle kannten mich. Ich ging durch den gesamten Club, bis nach hinten, zwei Türsteher machten mir Platz in den hinteren Teil des Clubs, schon war ich nicht mehr im vorderen Strip-Club, sondern im Casino, hier hatten nur die Höchsten von uns Zutritt. Ich ging zu dem großen runden Tisch mit den roten Ledersesseln drum herum. Ich trat ins Licht, sie waren alle schon da. Am Tisch saßen schon Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Harvey Dent, Scarecrow, Mr. Freeze und natürlich Joker, in der Mitte, er war der Gründer der Liga. Sie alle grinsten, als sie mich sahen…das hieß fast alle, bei Scarecrow sah ich es nicht, da er ja einen Kartoffelsack auf dem Kopf hatte, doch ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass er es tat…und ach ja, Harvey Dent grinste nicht, denn er hasste mich, das beruhte allerdings auf Gegenseitigkeit. Natürlich waren das nicht alle, einige waren noch vorne Im Club, bzw. nicht da, oder hockten grad im Knast. Ich setzte mich schwungvoll in den Sessel neben Harley, sofort kam ein Kellner und brachte einige Drinks. „Da bist du ja wieder, Firefly, wie war's in Metropolis?", fragte Harley, kaum dass ich saß. Ich schlug die Beine übereinander: „Ziemlich langweilig, aber ich musste ja, hat aber alles gut funktioniert!" „Wie viele Häuser hast du diesmal zu Asche verbrannt?", erkundigte sich Joker amüsiert. „Ganze acht Wohnblöcke, war aber alles angeordnet von Falconie, waren seine Häuser, du weißt ja, wegen Versicherungsbetrug!", lachte ich. „Ach ja? Und der hat da so ein Geheimnis draus gemacht! Dabei war das nur so ein bisschen Versicherungen bescheißen…na sei's drum, hast du wenigstens ein bisschen Kohle damit gemacht?", Joker lachte ebenfalls…eigentlich so wie immer. „Tja sagen wir so, der Sprit für meine Yacht ist für die nächsten Jahre wohl gesichert!", scherzte ich. „Wohnst du immer noch auf diesem Boot? Ich meine jetzt so, wo du mittlerweile Milliardär bist…?", krächzte Scarecrow und kratzte sich am Sack…ähm…also an dem auf dem Kopf. Bevor ich antworten konnte, ergriff Ivy das Wort: „Was? Klar tut er das! Warst du schon mal auf dieser Protzyacht? Man kommt sich da drinnen vor, wie in einem Palast!", sie zwinkerte mir zu. „Ja genau, und außerdem wisst ihr doch, wie gern ich reise!", ich lachte, „Aber jetzt genug von mir geredet, Leute, was gibt's denn hier in der Liga so Neues? Spannt mich nicht so auf die Folter, ich war immerhin ganze vier Monate weg!" Und dann fingen sie alle an, tausend Dinge zu erzählen. Wie Scarecrow beinahe die Anstalt in die Luft gejagt hatte, Joker hatte ein paar Geiselnahmen verursacht, Harley hatte Batman ganze fünf Mal verhauen, Ivy hatte mal wieder einen Unkrautvernichter-Konzern mit ihren Killersamen terrorisiert und noch vieles mehr. Auch was alle anderen Mitglieder mal wieder verbrochen hatten, kam zur Sprache. Wir diskutierten alles munter aus, lachten, tranken, bis spät in die Nacht. Irgendwann erkundigte ich mich dann auch einmal über die momentane Mitgliederzahl, denn es kam oft vor, dass jemand starb oder beitrat, das waren dann aber immer nur sehr unwichtige Personen, die eh keiner kannte. „Und Leute, haben wir einen Neuen?" Joker schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, die trauen sich wohl nicht!" Wieder brachen wir alle in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Und? Jemand gekündigt oder umgelegt?", fragte ich noch halb im Lachkrampf. Alle schüttelten den Kopf, aber plötzlich schien die Stimmung am Tisch im Keller zu hängen. „Natürlich! Wieso sagen wir's nicht so, wies is?", grunzte Harvey mit finsterem Grinsen: „Wir haben ein Mitglied verloren, sogar ein etwas Bekannteres! Killer Moth wurde vor zwei Monaten…", Harley fiel ihm ins Wort: „…getötet! Er wurde getötet!", sagte sie so schnell, dass sie sich verhaspelte. Ivy nickte heftig. Plötzlich sahen alle Kerle am Tisch die beiden Frauen ausdruckslos an…ich verstand gar nichts. „Killer Moth? Aber das kann doch nicht sein?! Er unterstand doch dir, Joker, normalerweise passiert sowas doch nicht?! Was ist denn geschehen?", ich war bestürzt, ich kannte Killer Moth, war ihm ein-zwei Mal auf diesen Partys begegnet, hatte einmal mit ihm geredet, er schien mir ein ganz ordentlicher Superschurke gewesen zu sein, zwar nicht erfolgreich und sichtlich auch ein wenig schwachsinnig, aber ganz nett, außerdem noch neuer im Geschäft, die Mafia hatte ihn oft für kleinere Einsätze gebraucht, allerdings war das immer böse ausgegangen, er hatte seine Arbeitgeber immer aus Versehen in den Knast gebracht…daran lag's vielleicht! „Hat die Mafia ihn getötet?", fragte ich, alles schwieg. „Haben sie ihn erschossen?", keine Reaktion. „Was ist denn nun passiert?!...ich meine….", Joker unterbrach mich: „Firefly, er ist nicht tot! ...Er wurde aus der Liga geschmissen!" Ich stockte: „Wa? Aber Harley hat doch…!" „Ja ich weiß, die beiden nehmen ihn immer noch in Schutz…wir haben seinen Rausschmiss angeordnet, er war für die Liga nicht mehr tragbar!" Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf: „Von was redet ihr da, wie soll das gehen? Wir haben hier die größten Deppen und ihn schmeißt ihr raus? Er war doch noch nicht fertig mit seiner Ausbildung?! Wir haben alle Fehler gemacht, als wir noch jung waren! Wieso schmeißt ihr einen Lern-Superschurken rauß? Was hat er denn so schlimmes getan?", ich stand auf und schlug mit meiner Faust auf die Tischplatte. Ich verstand es wirklich nicht, das konnten die doch nicht machen, die Liga hatte noch nie ihren Nachwuchs vor die Tür gesetzt. Sie starrten mich alle bedrückt an…ich sah zu Harvey: „Hey, du warst sein Mentor! Du warst für ihn verantwortlich! Was hat er getan, hm?" Harvey war der Einzige, der immer noch hämisch grinste: „Oh Freunde, wir hätten ihn wohl doch behalten sollen, hier ist einer, der ihn will!" Joker schoss in die Decke: „Aufhören! Alle beide!...Firefly, ich erklär dir was los ist: Weißt du, unser lieber Harvey hier hat Umstände an Killer Moth festgestellt, die zu seinem Rausschmiss führten!" Joker setzte sich wieder, doch ich blieb stehen: „Was denn für Umstände?" Ich sah zu Harvey, der lachte, dass ihm die Tränen liefen: „Ok ok, ich sag's ja schon! Vor zwei Monaten kommt Killer Moth doch tatsächlich zu einem meiner männlichen Mitarbeiter und fragt ihn nach einem Date! EIN DATE! Wir hielten das erst für ein Missverständnis, doch dann fragten wir nach…und thadda! Einen Tag später blieb Killer Moth nichts anderes mehr übrig, als vor der gesamten Liga zu gestehen, dass er…naja…eben schwul ist! ...ich mein…das war ja auch irgendwie einleuchtend…sein pinkes Kostüm mit den Ringel-Strumpfhosen und dem Pelzkragen und den Schmetterlingsflügeln und so…da fehlte echt nur noch die Gay-Flag!", er lachte sich halb tot. Ich ließ mich geschockt in den Stuhl fallen…ja, da musste ich Harvey ausnahmsweise mal Recht geben, man hätte es merken können…ich dachte daran zurück, als ich mit ihm geredet hatte, er hatte ganz normal gewirkt, außer der Tatsache, dass er mir seine Handynummer zugesteckt hatte…ich hatte mir damals keine Gedanken darüber gemacht…aber so im Nachhinein…ich sah nun ebenfalls bedrückt auf die Tischplatte. „Verstehst du es jetzt?", fragte Joker. Ich sah fragend auf: „Mhmm…ja…und wo ist er jetzt?" „Sicherlich längst tot…da draußen!", brüllte Harley schluchzend, aber Joker hielt ihr den Mund zu. „Kommt Leute, lassen wir uns doch davon nicht die Stimmung vermiesen! Hoch die Tassen!", sagte Joker und die Stimmung kehrte an den Tisch zurück, als sei nichts gewesen…alle lachten, tranken, machten Scherze…doch ich stellte das leere Cognac-Glas auf den Tisch und ging. Sie merkten scheinbar gar nicht, dass ich ihre Runde verließ, aber mir war die Feierlaune gehörig vergangen. Einfach der Gedanke daran, was für Vorurteile in dieser Liga herrschten, es konnte ja sein, dass die Typen keinen Bock drauf hatten, mit einem homosexuellen Superschurken zusammenzuarbeiten, aber was sie dann getan hatten, konnte ich nicht verstehen. Als Unsereins aus der Liga entlassen zu werden, bedeutete in dieser Stadt den sicheren Tod. Und ich hatte Killer Moth noch vor Augen, eher sehr schmächtig, schlank, klein, ich hatte sein Gesicht nie gesehen, unsere Identitäten waren in der Liga geheim, doch ich war mir sicher, er war nicht älter als zwanzig gewesen. Wie die meisten aus der Liga, war er ein Waise aus der Gosse gewesen, nie in der Schule gewesen, konnte weder lesen, noch schreiben, natürlich außer seinen Namen und ein paar Zahlen auf ein Stück Servierte. Ich hatte Gott sei Dank das Privileg, schon immer reich gewesen zu sein, ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen, was mit ihm da draußen auf der Straße passiert war…es konnte mir ja auch eigentlich egal sein…aber aus irgendeinem Grund war es nicht so. Während ich drauf und dran war, den Club zu verlassen dachte ich immer wieder an das Gespräch, was wir damals geführt hatten. Er hatte mich erkannt, mich angesprochen. Geradezu voller kindlichem Eifer hatte er mir sein halbes Leben erzählt, immer wieder betont, dass ich sein Idol sei und er schon so viel von mir gehört hatte, das hatte mir damals sehr geschmeichelt, aber jetzt, wo ich wusste, dass er schwul war…aber so war es eben, was konnte er dafür? War natürlich blöd, so als Superschurke…aber er hatte ja keine andere Wahl gehabt, denn kam einer aus der Gosse, war die Liga seine einzige Chance, es zu etwas zu bringen…das oder man verlor eben alles…einschließlich seinem Leben. Ich seufzte, ging nach draußen, setzte mich ins Auto und fuhr in den Yachtharfen zurück nach Hause.

Die Motte.

Ich lag wach…unter einer Zugbrücke am Gotham River. Ich konnte nicht schlafen, vor Schmerz und vor Kälte…ich weinte leise, stumme Tränen rollten über mein Gesicht unter dem Eimer. Ich war wie in Trance…dachte an Garnichts, nur daran, dass ich müde war…so müde, aber das lag wohl auch daran, dass mein Körper meine letzte noch verbliebene Energie aufbrauchte, um mich warmzuhalten. Ich weinte so sehr. Ich wusste, ich würde nicht mehr aufstehen können, auch morgen früh nicht, nie wieder, ich hatte eine Blutvergiftung, die Wunde an meinem Bein hatte nicht aufgehört zu bluten. Ich lag hier, auf dem Beton, zwischen die beiden Stahlträger gedrückt, wo es wenigstens ein bisschen windstill war. Ich konnte mir nichts vormachen, ich lag hier und wartete auf mein Ende, wie sehr wünschte ich mir, dass mir jemand half, aber das war unmöglich, hier kam niemand mehr. Ich konnte mich kaum noch bewegen, meine Tränen waren auf meinen Wangen gefroren, Ich spürte mein rechtes Bein nicht mehr. Ich schloss die Augen, ich musste mich damit abfinden. Mit aller Kraft hob ich meinen Arm und wühlte in der Tasche. In den nächsten Minuten, es könnten auch Stunden gewesen sein, besah ich mir meinen letzten Besitz. Lauter gestohlene Dinge, alles gehörte nicht mir…bis auf…bis auf die Schmetterlingshalskette, auf deren Rückseite mein richtiger Name stand, das einzige, was ich bei mir hatte, als man mich vor dem Waisenhaus gefunden hatte. Ich musste lächeln…wenigstens ein kleines Stück Identität…vorsichtig legte ich mir das dünne Silberkettchen um den Hals. Selbst das war eine riesige Anstrengung für meinen sterbenden Körper…ich hatte meine Hand noch in der Tasche…was war denn das? Ich zog den Gegenstand, den ich gegriffen hatte heraus…mein Handy…das hatte ich ja ganz vergessen...es würde mir aber auch nicht mehr helfen…ich drückte es an…zu meiner Überraschung ging es noch…die Batterieanzeige stand auf halb leer….ob mich hier wohl jemals jemand fand? Ich sah am Brückendach vorbei, merkte plötzlich, dass es anfing zu schneien. Tausende silberne Flocken tanzten angestrahlt von den Laternen in der Luft…der Fluss rauschte in meinen Ohren, ich schloss die Augen, stellte mir vor, es sei das Meer…das tröstete mich etwas…dieser Ort war doch auch ein Stück weit wunderschön, ich war beruhigt, legte meinen Kopf nieder, schloss die Augen. „Ist ja gut, Drury…Bald hast du es geschafft!", flüsterte ich zu mir selbst. Ich fragte mich, was wohl mit meiner Seele passieren würde…ich war nie getauft worden, aber ich hoffte trotzdem, dass der liebe Gott mich ins Paradies lassen würde…ich wollte nicht in die Hölle…ich hatte Angst…aber vielleicht war es auch ganz anders, vielleicht blieb ich ja hier…auf der Erde…oder ich löste mich auf…und würde ganz einfach aufhören zu existieren…wie auch immer…meine Augenlieder wurden immer schwerer...Ich hatte solche Angst…ich wollte nicht sterben...nicht so…ich war doch alleine, niemand hier…doch mir blieb nichts anderes übrig…ich weinte…in dieser kalten Nacht…bis ich das Bewusstsein verlor…und im Halbschlaf…da träumte ich noch einmal…von ihm…wie schon so oft…träumte ein letztes Mal…von Firefly…

… _nur ein paar kleine Schläge mit meinen Flügeln, nur ein paar, dann bin ich da, ich kann dich sehen…_

Das Licht.

Ich lief auf und ab, auf dem weichen Flokati-Teppich meines Schlafzimmers, ständig, das tat ich schon seit Stunden. Ich konnte nicht schlafen, musste als an diese Sache denken…in meiner Hand hielt ich die Servierte mit der Handynummer, er ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf! Was war nur los, ich wollte mich wieder hinlegen, doch dann dachte ich wieder daran, wie ein Kind, das eigentlich neue Hoffnung bekommen hatte, nun irgendwo tot da draußen lag, nur weil es nicht in die Norm passte. Außerdem wusste ich selbst nicht, warum mich das so beschäftigte. Ich meine, Harvey war sein Mentor, er hatte über Moths Tod entschieden, mich traf nicht mal eine Schuld. Aber mir gingen die Augen von dem Mottchen, die ich immer noch klar in Erinnerung hatte, nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich warf mich auf mein rundes Designerbett mit der dunkelblauen Bettwäsche, die völlig zerwühlt war, ich hatte mich die halbe Nacht schlaflos darin herum gerollt. Ich hielt die Nummer über meinen Kopf, sollte ich es vielleicht probieren? Ihn anzurufen? Er lebte vielleicht noch? Ich schüttelte den Kopf und warf die Servierte neben das Bett, das würde nur Probleme geben…zwei Sekunden später holte ich die Servierte zurück, es würde mich ständig rädern, wenn ich es nicht versucht hätte, scheiß auf alles andere! Ich ging zur Kommode und nahm mein IPhone in die Hand, es war 4:00 Uhr morgens…so ein Scheiß, aber ich würde ja gleich beruhigt schlafen können…

Die Motte.

Ich riss die Augen auf…holte stockend Luft…musste kurz schreien, meine Schmerzen waren unerträglich geworden, ich jaulte und wimmerte…wieso war ich aufgewacht? WIESO? Ich war doch so sanft eingeschlafen! Ich bekam keine Luft, mein Hals tat so weh, mein ganzer Körper bestand nur noch aus unerträglichen Schmerzen! Ich weinte laut…doch dann merkte ich, wie mein Handy vibrierte, dass ich immer noch fest verkrampft in meiner Hand hielt…ich starrte darauf…Es war bestimmt Einbildung…Der erste Versuch, meinen Arm zu heben, scheiterte…irgendwann schaffte ich es unter großen Bemühungen… Ich sah alles nur noch verschwommen, das einzige, was ich noch konnte, war den Knopf zu drücken…Ich hielt es mir ans Ohr: „Hah...", meine Stimme versagte…ich schluchzte nur in den Hörer. Ich war so schrecklich verzweifelt. „Hallo? Killer Moth? Mein Gott, bist du das?!", mein Atem stockte, ich kannte diese Stimme, er war das, er, wieso? Er rief mich an? Jetzt? „Hallo? Killer Moth?" Ich bekam Panik, ich konnte nicht reden: „Fir…fl….Hah….!", ich schrie vor Schmerzen auf, merkte, dass ich Blut spuckte. Ich fing laut an zu weinen. „Hey! Killer Moth! Ganz ruhig! Was ist los?" „Fire…fly...Bit…Bitte..Hil…Hilfe!", ich gab meine letzte Kraft, um noch ein Wort herauszubringen. „Was? Hilfe? Moth, wo bist du?", rief er in den Hörer. „Hil…fe…i…ch…Squea…re…Gard…Gard…drei….n…fün " „Square Garden 53? Wo?", fragte er schnell. „Jah!...Harb…Harbobri…", das war's. Mir rutschte das Telefon aus der Hand. Ich schrie nur noch vor Schmerz, ich weinte, litt so sehr. „Meinst du Harbor Bridge? Killer Moth? Antworte?! Killer Moth?!" Das Handy landete auf dem Asphalt. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen…

Das Licht.

Perplex legte ich auf…was war das gewesen? So wie das klang, hatte er schreckliche Schmerzen?! Von wegen beruhigt schlafen können, ich bekam Panik! Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Was war los mit ihm? ...Es gab nur einen Weg, dass herauszufinden! Ich sprang auf, schnappte mir meinen Anzug und zog ihn an, während ich durch den Wohnraum lief, ich rannte ins Ladedeck, wo meine Autos standen, ich sprang in den GMC uns raste über die Verladerampe nach draußen in den Harfen, alles war noch dunkel, zu allem Überfluss war der erste Schnee gefallen…Square Garden 53, Harbor Bridge…das war die alte Eisenbahnbrücke nicht weit von hier! Ich drückte aufs Gas, raste in Richtung Containerhafen. So früh am Morgen war hier noch kein Mensch. Ich fuhr über die alten Schienen, preschte direkt zur Brücke. Ich jagte wie ein Besessener, und das für irgendeinen Kerl, der auch noch schwul war…was war nur in mich gefahren? Aber dann dachte ich wieder daran, wie er leiden musste, er konnte ja nichts dafür, ich war ein Superschurke, klar, aber auch bei uns musste es Gerechtigkeit geben! In diesem Augenblick glitten meine Gedanken in die Vergangenheit zurück…

…ich saß an der Bar des Joker 's Club, damals war ich noch keiner der Anführer gewesen, es war nun ein Jahr her…als ich so da saß und an meinem Drink nippte, merkte ich, wie sich plötzlich jemand neben mich setzte…Killer Moth…ich unterhielt mich mit ihm, stundenlang. Ich erinnere mich nicht an viele Dinge, dafür aber an jede Sekunde unseres Gesprächs…und an diese Augen…das einzige, was ich von seinem Gesicht sah, solche Augen…solche hatte ich noch nie gesehen, kein Mensch hatte je Augen wie diese. Sie waren braun-orange, ganz hell, aber trotzdem unendlich tief, immer etwas feucht, als sammelten sich schon seit Jahren Tränen darin. Ich erinnerte mich, an jedes Detail dieser Augen, jede Wimper, jeder Farbfleck in der Iris, es war, als hätte ich ein Foto in meinem Kopf…

Ich sah wieder auf die Straße. Hier im Industriegebiet fuhr kein Zug mehr, hier war alles stillgelegt. Was machte er an einem so toten Ort? Ich bremste am Brückenpfeiler, setzte mir noch schnell die Sturmhaube und den Helm auf und stieg dann aus. Ich rannte durch den Neuschnee: „Killer Moth!? Wo bist du?", meine Rufe hallten von der verrosteten, halb eingekrachten Brücke wider, der Schnee schluckte alle Geräusche. Ich drehte mich um die eigene Achse. „Wo bist du?!" Ich lauschte…Nichts…rein Garnichts! Ich drehte mich noch einmal, sah im Dunkeln nicht viel, schaltete an meinem Helm das Nachtsichtgerät ein. Dann fiel es mir ein…er war bestimmt unter der Brücke. Ich rannte auf das alte Monument zu, die abgerissenen Stahlseile wiegten sich ruhig im Wind. Ich sah mich um…da! Zwischen zwei eingeknickten Stahlträgern lag jemand, ganz verdreht und hingekauert. Ich beugte mich über ihn, schaltete die Helmleuchten an…ja, das war er…ich erschrak, als ich ihn sah. Er war damals schon schlank gewesen, doch jetzt war er einfach nur noch abgemagert. Sein Kostüm war völlig kaputt und dreckig, er kam mir noch kleiner vor, als damals. Vor seiner Hand, die in einer Pfütze schwamm das alte Handy. Aus dem Eimer, den er als Helm benutzte tropfte Blut in die Schneewehen. Um seinen rechten Oberschenkel hatte sich auch eine Blutlache gebildet, er hatte eine tiefe Wunde. Er trug nur einen Stiefel, sein anderer Fuß, die einzige Stelle, wo ich seine Haut sah, war völlig bläulich angelaufen. Ich befürchtete das Schlimmste, kniete mich vor ihn. „Hey, Moth! Aufwachen! Bitte, komm schon!", ich rüttelte an ihm, doch er blieb regungslos. Schnell steckte ich meine Hand in seinen Helm, um seinen Puls zu fühlen…ja, Gott sei Dank, er war noch am Leben, aber seine Haut war so eiskalt, ich musste etwas tun! Ich rüttelte abermals an ihm, aber wieder tat sich nichts, es war hoffnungslos…was sollte ich jetzt tun? Ihn erschießen, um ihn zu erlösen? …Nein, das konnte ich nicht! Bei jedem anderen verdammten Menschen hätte ich es gekonnt, doch aus irgendeinem Grund brachte ich es nicht übers Herz, dieses kleine Häufchen Elend vor mir weiterhin so leiden zu lassen…ich musste ihn retten…ihn, Killer Moth, einen noch unfertigen, verstoßenen, schwulen Superschurken…ich musste verrückt sein! Doch das alles war mir in diesem Moment egal. Schnell hob ich ihn vom Boden hoch, er war leicht, ich schätzte ihn auf 45kg, nicht mehr. Er hing nur schlaff in meinen Armen, ich trug ihn unter der Brücke hervor, lief zum Auto. Schnell schob ich die Seitentüre auf und legte ihn vorsichtig auf die breite Rückbank. Das war der Vorteil an meinem Auto, mein Job war gefährlich, also hatte ich in meinem Pick-up alles, was ich für Erste Hilfe brauchte.

Ich fuhr das Auto wieder in den Schiffsbauch, parkte es sicher zwischen den anderen Fahrzeugen. Ich kletterte nach hinten zur Rückbank. Ich hatte Killer Moth mit einem Druckverband um sein Bein und einer Thermodecke stabilisiert, bevor ich losgefahren war. Schnell fühlte ich seinen Puls, er hatte die Fahrt überlebt. Ich hob ihn aus dem Wagen. Der Verband war schon ganz durchnässt, das Blut tropfte ihm schon wieder das schlanke Bein hinab. Ich beeilte mich, rannte mit ihm in einen kleinen Raum neben dem Maschinenraum, wo ein Operationstisch stand und alles, was dazugehörte. Es mochte eigenartig klingen, eine Luxusyacht mit O.P., aber dieser Raum hatte mir schon mehrfach das Leben gerettet…und jetzt rettete er hoffentlich auch seins. Ich legte Moth auf den Tisch und begann damit, alles vorzubereiten. Ich musste ihn operieren…seine Wunde war völlig von Entzündungen zerfressen! Ich nahm eine Schere und Schnitt den Verband ab, sofort lief wieder Blut über den Tisch. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Spange des Strumpfbandes und zog ihm den geringelten Seiden-Strumpf aus. Ich stoppte kurz und hielt seinen schmalen Fuß in der einen Hand, die andere hatte ich in seiner Kniekehle. Sein Bein sah aus, wie das einer weiblichen Schaufensterpuppe, seine Haut war so weich und sein Knöchel nicht dicker als mein Handgelenk. Allerdings war es zerkratzt und ganz blau, die grässliche Wunde an der Oberschenkelinnenseite blutete stark. Als ich seine Fußsohle berührte zuckte er leicht, ich gab ihm schnell eine Betäubungsspritze. Ruhelos nahm ich das Skalpell und setze es an seiner Wunde an…armer Killer Moth…

Die Motte.

Ich spürte plötzlich keine Kälte mehr…war ich tot? Aber dafür schlug mein Herz zu sehr, ich fühlte wie ich atmete, nur schwer. Ich lag gerade da, nicht gekrümmt. Ich öffnete meine Augen, starrte an eine helle Edelstahldecke. Wo war ich nur? Ich spürte meinen Körper nicht mehr…ich bekam Panik…doch dann beugte sich jemand über mich. Ich hörte ihn reden, verstand aber nichts, es hörte sich an, wie durch eine meterdicke Wand. Die verschwommenen Konturen vor meinen Augen wurden wieder schärfer…Firefly…ich erkannte ihn sofort an seinem Anzug und seinem Helm…was war passiert? Hatte ich mir den Anruf vielleicht doch nicht nur eingebildet? „Hey du!", er stupste mich an. Ich konnte ihn wieder hören. „Bist du wach?" Ich starrte ihn an: „Ja.", hauchte ich ganz leise. Ich sah mich um, war ich im Krankenhaus? Sah zumindest so aus. Ich sah an mir herunter, mein einer Strumpf war ausgezogen, mein Bein lag ein einer Schlinge, da wo sich eben noch der schreckliche Riss befand, war nun eine Naht, es hatte aufgehört zu bluten. Mein ganzer Körper war taub. Er legte seine Hand auf meine Brust: „Killer Moth…hab keine Angst, die Wunde war schlimm, aber sie wird jetzt heilen!" Ich sah in erschrocken an…ich war völlig neben der Spur. „Ich hab dir ein Schmerzmittel gegeben…Die Wunde war nicht alles, Moth, du hast starke Erfrierungen und du blutest aus dem Mund, ich will sehen warum, doch dafür muss ich dir den Helm und auch die anderen Sachen ausziehen…darf ich?" Ich sah ihn an…meine Identität, keiner kannte sie, und das sollte auch so bleiben! Nicht einmal er durfte mein Gesicht sehen! „Nein!", keuchte ich. Er strich mit der Hand vorsichtig über meinen Bauch, das fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an. „Aber Moth, ich muss! Du willst doch wieder gesund werden!" Ich hielt inne, natürlich wollte ich, aber meine Identität… „Ich…nee…!", wimmerte ich. Er beugte sich geduldig über mich. „Hey du, guck mal!"

Das Licht.

Ich wusste, dass ich von allen guten Geistern verlassen sein musste, aber ich wollte ihm doch helfen, außerdem würde das jetzt sowieso keinen Unterschied mehr machen, ich hatte mich ihm sowieso schon verschrieben! Ich würde ihn, sobald er wieder gesund war, in die Liga zurückbringen…ich war sein neuer Mentor…ohje, ich wusste jetzt schon, dass das Probleme geben würde. Langsam zog ich mir selbst den Helm vom Kopf, anschließend auch die Sturmmaske.

Die Motte.

Ich starrte ihn nur an…was tat er da? Nicht doch! Er zeigte mir sein wahres Gesicht, aber das war doch in der Liga verboten, es hieß, sei allein, öffne dich nur dir selbst! Aber er…er zeigte mir seine Identität. Ich starrte ihn an, er war vielleicht Ende dreißig, doch sein dichtes Haar war oben schon komplett schneeweiß, an den Seiten dafür noch übergangslos tiefschwarz, es war kinnlang und nach hinten gegelt. Er hatte ein kantiges, männliches Gesicht, volle Lippen und stahlblaue Augen. Über seine gesamte rechte Gesichtshälfte zog sich eine riesige Brandnarbe und endete irgendwo im Ausschnitt seines Rollkragens, sie wirkte allerdings kein bisschen entstellend, sie machte ihn nur noch interessanter. Er schaute mich vertrauenswürdig an, lächelte leicht. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zu Hals.

… _du bist so schön, so sagenhaft schön, du strahlst, für mich strahlst du so sehr, mehr als alles andere, dass ich je sah, in meinem kurzen Leben…_

Mein Herz wubberte sogar so stark in meiner Brust, das ich Angst hatte, er könnte es hören, oder spüren, denn seine Hand lag immer noch auf meiner Brust. Ich atmete tief ein: „Ja…", flüsterte ich. Er zog mir vorsichtig den verbeulten Helm ab.

Das Licht.

Ich stellte den Eimer zur Seite, sah dann nach unten…huch…so hatte ich ihn mir nicht vorgestellt, ich hatte jetzt eigentlich gedacht, da läge irgendein schmalgesichtiger Nerd mit großen Zähnen, doch stattdessen…ich traute meinen Augen nicht so richtig, er sah aus, wie eine Porzellanpuppe. Er hatte einen kleinen Mund mit trotzdem vollen Lippen, mitten in seinem runden Gesichtchen, eine kurze Stupsnase mit vielen kleinen Sommerssprossen darauf, obwohl seine Haut so hell war, dass sie fast weiß wirkte. Er hatte einen extrem schlanken Hals, ganz gerade und glatt. Er sah jedoch nicht ganz so aus, wie eine Puppe, denn seine Haut hatte Schrammen und Kratzer, er war übersät mit blauen Flecken. Blutrinnsale liefen aus seiner Nase und seinem Mundwinkel. Seine schulterlangen, rotbraunen Locken waren nass von Schweiß, Schnee und Blut, lagen strähnig auf dem Metalltisch und klebten an seiner Haut. Die tiefen, blauen Augenringe und seine blau angelaufenen Lippen entstellten die Vorstellung an einen Glaspuppenteint schnell. So sah höchstens eine Puppe in einem Horrorkabinett aus. Das, was aber von seiner Schönheit blieb, waren die riesigen, unnatürlich orange-braunen Augen mit den flauschigen langen Wimpern. Diese Augen waren mir schon damals aufgefallen, sie hatten mir durch die Augenlöcher des alten Helmes entgegen geklimpert. Sie hatten mich verfolgt, den ganzen Abend, obwohl ich sie erst jetzt das erste Mal nach einem Jahr wiedersah...sie waren so schön, das musste selbst ich zugeben, doch sie waren feuchter und geröteter als damals, sahen unendlich traurig aus. Ich legte meine Hand an seine Wange. „Tut dein Hals weh? Oder dein Lungen?", fragte ich behutsam. Er brauchte etwas, bis er die Frage beantworten konnte: „Nein…nicht…mehr als…als sonst!", er hustete, er konnte kaum reden, vor Erschöpfung. Er war völlig apathisch. „Ist ja gut…!", flüsterte ich, um ihn zu beruhigen. Ich packte den Pelzkragen und zog ihm ihn vorsichtig über den Kopf. Dann zog ich ihm das dünne, durchnässte Satin-Oberteil aus. Sein Oberkörper sah ebenfalls aus, wie von einer weiblichen Schaufensterpuppe, nur ohne Brüste. Seine Taille war ganz schmal, ich kam mit meinen beiden Händen fast drumherum, seine Hüften waren breiter als die Taille, das gab ihm eine leicht weibliche Figur. Sein Bauch war ganz glatt und flach, seine Rippen standen unter der Brust sehr stark aus der Haut, sodass man jeden einzelnen Knochen sah. Aber er war nicht unbedingt dürr, seine Figur war an sich so schmal. Seine Haut war farblos, wie unangemaltes Porzellan, im Licht glitzerte sie weiß, im Schatten schimmerte sie leicht rosig. Im Großen und Ganzen wirkte er so, wie ein 13 jähriges Mädchen oder so in der Art…wie ein Kind…ein stark misshandeltes Kind, wenn man sich die Verletzungen so ansah. Er zitterte, bekam eine schlimme Gänsehaut, er war immer noch sehr stark unterkühlt. Ich musste mich beeilen. Ich begann damit ihn abzutasten, seine Lungen, sein Hals und seinen Bauch, aber er zeigte keine schlimmen Schmerzreize, das Blut musste wo anders herkommen. Ich sah ihn an…er wirkte plötzlich entspannter, als ich ihn anfasste. „Gleich kommst du ins Warme, versprochen!", sagte ich. Er gluckste nur einmal zufrieden. Ich lächelte. Vorsichtig legte ich seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schaute mit einem Lämpchen in seinen Rachen und seine Nase. Da hatten wir's doch! Ich beugte mich über ihn: „Moth, das Blut kommt von einer Wunde in deiner Nase…was ist denn da passiert?" Sein Gesicht wirkte plötzlich etwas verzerrt: „Bat…man!" Ich nickte grinsend, ich wusste genau, wie das war: „Ach so…ok! Aber gebrochen ist sie nicht! Das heilt bald wieder…die Kälte hat sie nur immer wieder aufplatzen lassen!" Er sah mich mit großen, feuchten Augen an: „Jah…ok…oh Firefly!" Ich lächelte: „Was ist?" „Du…bist so…nett! ...Warum…wa-warum hilfst du mir? Was…hast du…davon?", stotterte er. Ich beugte mich über ihn und legte meine Hand auf seine schmale Schulter: „Ach weißt du…das sehn wir dann mal…ich werde dich wieder in die Liga zurückbringen, wenn du gesund bist! Bis dahin…bleibst du bei mir!" Ihm liefen Tränen übers Gesicht: „Ich…ist das…ein Traum? Ich…du…oh Firefly…wie?" Ich legte ihm meinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen: „Pscht! Ich bin jetzt dein neuer Mentor…aber auch nicht mehr als das, ok?! Ähm…also du weißt schon! …aber weißt du…dass ich dich gefunden hab, gerade in der Stunde größter Not…das muss irgendwie…naja…Schicksal gewesen sein! Ich kümmer mich jetzt erst mal um dich!" Killer Moth schloss die Augen, er weinte vor Erleichterung, realisierte jetzt erst seine Situation. Er brach nun völlig zusammen. Ich hob ihn vorsichtig vom Tisch hoch. „Komm, ich bring dich ins Warme!"

Die Motte.

Ich atmete tief die warme Luft ein, sie tat so gut, das Gefühl kehrte in meinen Körper zurück, zum ersten Mal seit zwei Monaten fühlte ich mich wieder geborgen. Firefly trug mich ganz vorsichtig. Ich war so unglaublich froh, konnte es noch gar nicht so richtig glauben! Er hatte mich gerettet, mein Traum, meine große Liebe…ich liebte ihn schon seit dem ersten Mal, als ich ihn sah…aber er durfte das auf keinen Fall erfahren…

… _Ich liebe dich, mein Licht, so sehr, du bist das einzige, was für mich noch zählt, das einzige, was ich noch erreichen kann…_

Ich schloss die Augen, achtete auf nichts um mich herum, nur auf das Gefühl das seine Arme auf meiner Haut hinterließen. Ich war so erschöpft. Plötzlich spürte ich, wie er mich hinlegte, ich lag auf Fließen, aber die waren schön warm. Dann sah ich, wo ich war. Ich lag auf einem riesigen Mosaikboden, in einem Badezimmer, alles hier war in ein leichtes, orangenes Licht getaucht, das von den Leuchtern kam, die das wunderschöne Deckenfresko beleuchteten. Es zeigte eine riesige, orangene Sonne, vor der ein flammender Phoenix flog. In der Mitte des Raumes war ein kleiner Pool in den Boden eingelassen. Alles wirkte so unglaublich edel und wunderschön, ich war noch nie an einem so schönen Ort gewesen! „Wo…bin ich?" Firefly kniete vor mir: „In meinem Badezimmer? Auf meiner Yacht?" Ich starre ihn nur fasziniert an: „Was?! Du wohnst…hier?" Er nickte lächelnd: „Ja, so ist es! Das ist meine Wohnung, meine Yacht, die „Wings of Fire"…mein zu Hause!" Ich war völlig perplex, er lebte in einem Palast, aber etwas anderes hatte ich auch nicht erwartet. „Das ist…unglau…" „Schschscht…spar dir deine Kraft, Moth!", er legte mir wieder den Finger auf den Mund. Ich war so müde, er hatte ja Recht, ich hatte das Gefühl gleich einzuschlafen. Er zog mir meinen anderen Strumpf aus, dann meine Hose… „Oh…du trägst Damenunterwäsche?!" Ich hob den Kopf, er fiel aber gleich wieder hin. Das hatte ich ganz vergessen…wie peinlich!...

Das Licht.

Ich musste lachen, sein Gesichtsausdruck war einfach nur herrlich. Er lief nun auch noch rot an, tat so, als sei er unsichtbar. „Hey hey, keine Angst! Steht dir!", lachte ich. Ich sagte das allerdings nicht einfach nur so, sondern ich meinte es auch. Das hellrosane Rüschenhöschen passte wirklich zu ihm…von weitem hätte er so wie eine Porzellanpuppe ausgesehen, wäre er nicht so lädiert gewesen, wie schon gesagt…Ich bemerkte seine Halskette. „Oh…was ist das denn? Sieht wertvoll aus…!", ich wollte ihn auch von dem anderen Thema ablenken. Er sah mich an…folgte meinem Blick, nahm den Anhänger in die Hand: „Jah…zumindest für mich…ich…hab sie seit ich…seit ich denken kann…", dann lächelte er, „darauf steht mein Name…mein richtiger Name…!" Ich sah ihn einen Moment nur an: „Ahm…darf ich?", fragte ich und zeigte auf die Halskette. Er lächelte immer noch, aus irgendeinem Grund sah er dabei so…ich weiß nicht…so eigenartig aus. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich es beschreiben sollte…eigenartig war in diesem Falle nicht negativ gemeint. Ich schluckte. Langsam hob ich meine Hand und nahm den Silberanhänger in die Hand. Es war ein Schmetterling, er schimmerte im Halbdunkel. Ich drehte ihn um, las laut vor: „Drury Walker" Ich sah Killer Moth an. „Du heißt Drury Walker? Das ist ein eigenartiger Vorname…aus welcher Sprache kommt das?", fragte ich und zog ihm vorsichtig das Höschen aus. Drury war zum Glück von meiner Frage abgelenkt: „Ich weiß nicht, meine Eltern hab…ich nie gesehen…ich war schon immer alleine…", flüsterte er. Ich nickte und hob ihn sachte hoch, erst jetzt schien er zu merken, dass er komplett nackt war. Ich legte ihn schnell ins warme Badewasser, dann legte ich mich auf den Bauch vor den Beckenrand. Ich sah zu Drury, er hatte seinen Kopf entspannt ins Wasser gesteckt, nur sein Gesicht schaute noch aus dem Schaum. „Und, tut gut?" Er nickte nur, er begriff noch gar nicht so richtig, was grad abging. „Ahm…ich heiße eigentlich Garfield Lynns!", flüsterte ich. Es war eigenartig, jemandem meinen richtigen Namen zu nennen, aber er hatte mir auch seinen gesagt. Drury hob den Kopf aus dem Wasser, allerdings nur sehr schwerfällig, er sah mich einen Moment an. Seine dicken, zimtfarbenen Locken waren nass, kräuselten sich über seine feuchte Haut, die langsam ihre normale Farbe annahm, die bläulichen Erfrierungen und die Augenringe wurden immer heller und verschwanden nach und nach. Ich hatte immer mehr das Gefühl, eine Puppe anzusehen. „Das ist ein wundervoller Name!", flüsterte er, seine eher hohe, kindliche Stimme klang wieder etwas stärker. Ich nickte: „Naja…ein Name eben…Drury, darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?" „Jede Frage, die du willst!", er lächelte wieder. „Wie alt bist du?", ich sah ihn an, ich fragte mich das wirklich, ich konnte es nicht zuordnen, er hätte gut Paarundzwanzig sein können, allerdings auch gerade mal zehn. Sein Gesicht, sein Körper, die Art wie er sprach und sich bewegte, all das besaß kein Alter, es war so, als wäre er nicht echt, nur eine Halluzination, irgendetwas, was man sich einbildete, genau wie die Engel auf alten Barockbildern oder ein Wesen aus einem Märchen. „Ich…weiß es nicht genau…ich bin irgendwann zwischen September und Januar 1991 geboren…ich bin 16 oder 17!", flüsterte er etwas bedrückt und zog die Beine an, er legte die Arme um seine schmalen Knie. Ich hob den Kopf: „Oh…du bist mit 15 in die Liga eingetreten?! Das ist noch verdammt jung, du hättest vielleicht noch etwas warten sollen!" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, sodass die roten Löckchen um seinen Kopf wirbelten: „Nein! Das Waisenhaus ist…es ist…es…wurde geschlossen …und ich saß auf der Straße…ich bin da draußen alleine nicht zurechtgekommen…ich wäre verhungert, also bin ich in die Liga, habe mich einschreiben lassen und habe einen Mentor bekommen! ...Aber der hat mich ins kalte Wasser geworfen…ohne mir irgendwas beizubringen, das hat natürlich nicht funktioniert! Ich kann gar nichts! Nicht kämpfen, nicht stehlen, nicht prügeln und nicht betrügen…ich kann nur wegrennen…und das nicht mal gut!", er strich sich mit dem Finger über ein paar blaue Flecken an seinem Hals. Ihm lief eine stumme Träne übers Gesicht: „Ich bin eine Niete…und dann hab ich auch noch gemerkt, dass ich…dass ich…ahm…naja…ich…ich eher Männer mag…aber ich wollte nicht lügen, wusste nicht, wie ich es beichten sollte!" Ich stützte meinen Kopf auf meine Hände: „Das heißt du wolltest gar kein Date mit dem Typen?" Ihm liefen die Augen über: „Du weißt davon?! …nein…wollte ich nicht, dieser Johnny ist ein grober, hässlicher Schrank und er stinkt immer nach Knoblauch, aber ich wusste, er würde petzen! Außerdem mag ich…wen anders…aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich's anders sagen sollte! Ich hatte so ein schlechtes Gewissen! Aber dann ist Harvey Dent…ich meine Two-Face…er ist ausgerastet, er hat sich für mich geschämt! Er wollte mich töten, aber er hätte Ärger von Joker bekommen, wenn er seinen Schüler ermordet hätte! …Also hat er mich gezwungen, es vor der ganzen Liga zu beichten!", nun weinte er so sehr, dass ich ihn kaum noch verstand. „Sie haben alle gelacht! Das war so schlimm, aber ich konnte doch nichts daran ändern! Ich bin nun mal schwul! …dann haben sie mich fortgejagt! Und niemand hat mir geholfen… Poison Ivy und Harley Quinn haben es versucht, aber dann hätten sie auch Ärger bekommen…also bin ich fortgerannt…und den Rest kennst du ja!" Er weinte immer lauter, der Kleine tat mir so leid!

Die Motte.

Ich weinte und weinte, kauerte mich immer mehr zusammen, jetzt kam die ganze Sache wieder hoch. Ich schluchzte, tauchte meinen Kopf unter Wasser. Ich schämte mich so für mich selbst! Doch plötzlich spürte ich, wie Firefly meinen Oberarm griff und mich wieder hoch zog. „Drury! Hör doch auf! Du bist eben so, wie du bist! Niemand sollte sich dafür schämen müssen!" Er setzte mich auf, zog mich wieder an den Beckenrand heran, dann legte er vorsichtig seine Arme um mich. Ich stockte…er umarmte mich! Ich schloss die Augen und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Das tat so unendlich gut. Vorsichtig strich er mit seiner Hand über meinen Rücken und drückte mich an sich. Er war so schön warm, duftete so herrlich, ich schwieg, bewegte mich nicht, lag einfach nur schlaff in seinen Armen…

… _deine Wärme heilt alles, alle meine Schmerzen…_

…ich wünschte mir, dass dieser Moment niemals zu Ende gehen sollte, er war hier bei mir, ich liebte ihn so sehr, schon immer, seit er mich damals befreit hatte…plötzlich merkte ich wieder, wie müde ich war…

Das Licht.

Ich wollte ihn einfach nur trösten, dass er nicht mehr weinen musste. Ich hielt ihn ganz vorsichtig fest, hatte das Gefühl, gar nichts zu halten, er war so schmal und leicht, er war wie ein Windhauch in meinen Armen. Er war eben zart und dünn, wie ein Schmetterling, wie eine Motte, das passte perfekt zu ihm! Ich strich meine Hand über seinen Rücken, er war wieder warm, ich spürte jeden einzelnen Wirbelknochen unter seiner weichen Haut, seine Schulterblätter spürte ich ebenfalls sehr. Ich sah nach links in sein Gesicht, sein Kopf lag auf meiner Schulter, seine nassen Locken kringelten sich ein Stück meinen Arm hinab. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, seine dunklen Wimpern hoben sich deutlich von der weißen Haut und den kräftig-zimtroten Haaren ab. Er atmete ganz gleichmäßig, er war längst vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Ich sah ihn an…das arme Kind. Ich hob ihn vorsichtig wieder aus dem Wasser, wickelte ihn in ein Handtuch. Behutsam trug ich ihn aus dem Badezimmer durch die Wohnung. Ich ging ein Stockwerk tiefer, in das Glasbodenzimmer und legte ihn dort auf die breite, gepolsterte Sitzfensterbank vorne am Bug, zwischen die vielen Kissen und Polster. Ich rubbelte ihn noch einmal trocken, legte das nasse Handtuch weg. Ich überprüfte seine Verletzungen und seine Temperatur. Ihm ging es wieder besser, jetzt musste er sich ausschlafen. Ich sah ihn an, seine Haut war wieder hell-porzellanfarben und seine Lippen nicht mehr blau, stattdessen funkelten sie im Halbdunkel zartrosa. Die dunklen zimt-roten Puppenlocken kräuselten sich über das weiße Kopfkissen. Jetzt sah er makellos und perfekt aus, vor mir lag eine Puppe, ein Engel…eine Sternschnuppe, er war bildschön. Nun war ich sehr froh ihn gerettet zu haben. Ich wusste, ich würde ihn zu etwas Großem machen…Harvey Dent wusste ja gar nicht, was er sich da entgehen hat lassen, auch wenn er einen kleinen Fehler hatte, er gehörte jetzt mir, ich war sein Mentor, er war mein erster Schüler…Ich schob noch ein paar Kissen um ihn herum und deckte die Pelzdecke über ihn, damit er nicht fror…

…Eine Weile lang saß ich noch da, schaute abwechselnd auf das ruhige Wasser vorm Fenster und auf Drury, wie er friedlich schlief. Ich würde für ihn da sein…versprochen…denn er verdiente es, glücklich zu sein...

 **2.**

Die Motte.

Ich war frei, leicht, ich flog…so süße Träume, keine Angst, kein Schmerz, ich träumte…von ihm, meinem schönen Retter. Immer wieder sah ich ihn vor meinen Augen, im hellen Lichtschein, er war das Licht, ich war die Motte, genauso wärmte er mich, mein Herz, ich war glücklich!

Langsam zog das Licht an meinen Augen vorbei, wie strahlender Nebel, der sich langsam lichtete. Es war so, als lief ich durch einen bunten Tunnel aus Licht…ich wurde langsam wieder wach. Kurz wusste ich nicht, wo ich mich befand, wusste nicht, was Traum und was Wirklichkeit gewesen war. War ich wirklich hier, bei ihm…oder war ich gestern Nacht gestorben? Nein…ich war noch da…mein Herz schlug ganz langsam und ruhig in meiner Brust, mein Körper lag in weiche Kissen gebettet, ich spürte nur Wärme und Geborgenheit um mich herum…keine Angst…keine Kälte…kein Schmerz. Ich lächelte. Vorsichtig öffnete ich meine Augen und atmete tief ein. Ich sah an eine weiße Holzdecke, bläuliches Licht flutete den Raum. Tanzende Lichter, wie von Wellen an die hölzernen Dielen gemalt tummelten sich über mir, so beruhigend und schön. Ich dachte an nichts, wusste auch in diesem Moment nicht wirklich, wo ich war. Ich war so entspannt und glücklich, mein Körper war ganz leicht. Plötzlich spürte ich, wie mich jemand berührte. Ich drehte den Kopf leicht nach rechts…er saß neben mir und lächelte sanft. Ich starrte ihn an, lächelte dann auch. Er wirkte so anders als gestern, statt seinem Kostüm trug er jetzt einen weißen Rollkragenpulli und eine Jeans und seine Haare waren zwar immernoch ordentlich nach hinten gelegt, allerdings hingen ihm nun ein paar Strähnen auf der Stirn. „Guten Morgen…," flüsterte er ganz leise. „Kannst du dich aufsetzen?" Plötzlich kam meine ganze Erinnerung an gestern Abend, die Tage davor und alles andere zurück, aber ich spürte keine Trauer mehr, denn er war da. Ich lächelte wieder, versuchte mich hinzusetzen, rutschte aber augenblicklich in die weichen, cremefarbenen Samtkissen zurück. Ich war ziemlich schwach. „Oh ist ja gut…bleib ruhig liegen", lachte er und legte mir vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter. Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Er fing an zu lachen: „Oh, Drury, alles klar?" Ich nickte: „Ja, es ist nur…" Ich stockte. „Was ist nur?" Ich sah ihn an: „Ähh…nich so wichtig!" Er stand von der Bettkante auf und grinste: „Na dann..." Vorsichtig beugte er sich über mich und half mir, mich aufzusetzen. Als ich dann aufrecht saß registrierte ich erst einmal den Raum um mich herum. Ich stockte, es war so beeindruckend. Ich lag auf einer breiten Fensterbank, die gleichzeitig ein Bett war. In der Mitte des ovalen Raumes stand eine hohe gläserne Säule, in der eine Kaminflamme loderte. Die Wände um mich herum waren fast rundherum aus Glas, genau wie ein großes rundes Fenster im Boden. Aber das Schönste war, dass vor den Fenstern alles unter Wasser war, die Wasseroberfläche kurz über dem Fenster schimmerte Silber und der Boden ein paar Meter unter uns war voll mit hellgrünem Seegras, das sanft in der Strömung schaukelte. Ich kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. „Das ist…wunderschön! Was für riesige Aquarien!", stammelte ich. Er fing an laut zu lachen: „Das sind keine Aquarien! Das ist das Yachthafenbecken von Gotham City! Wir sind auf einem Schiff…also wirklich gerade kurz unter der Wasseroberfläche!" Ich starrte nach draußen, gerade schwamm ein Schwarm silbriger Fische vorbei: „Ach ja…das ist…unbeschreiblich…!" Ich war so unglaublich begeistert, diese Wohnung war so schön.

Das Licht.

Ich musste so lachen, seine Augen leuchteten so sehr, wie die eines kleinen Kindes…und genau das sah ich gerade auch in ihm…er war immernoch ein Kind. Ich war froh, dass er noch am Leben war. Ich hatte ihn schlafen lassen, war in der Nacht immer wieder aufgestanden, um nach ihm zu sehen. Endlich war er wieder aufgewacht und es ging ihm auch sichtlich gut, er wirkte nur wieder etwas schwach, kein Wunder, er wäre gestern Nacht beinahe gestorben. Ich setzte mich wieder neben ihn auf die Bettkante: „Das ist ganz einfach nur mein Zuhause…aber ich kann verstehen, dass du es schön findest…ich meine, wo du doch nie eins hattest, tut mir Leid, wenn ich dir jetzt damit zu nahe trete…" Drury sah mich an: „Ist schon gut, es stimmt ja…!" Er wirkte schon fast wieder etwas bedrückt. Ich lächelte ihn an und legte vorsichtig meine Hand an seinen Rücken: „Für die nächste Zeit wird das auch dein Zuhause sein!" Drurys Augen weiteten sich so extrem, dass sie fast rund waren und in seinem Gesichtchen fast schon unnatürlich riesig wirkten. „Wa-was? Das hast du gestern ernst gemeint?!", stammelte er. Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch: „Natürlich hab ich das ernst gemeint! Wie gesagt, ich bring dich schon wieder auf die Beine…und anschließend zurück in die Liga!" Er atmete immer schneller ein und aus, als wüsste er nicht, was jetzt zu sagen oder zu tun sei. „I-ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll…ich meine wieso...weshalb…?!" „Ich finde es unfair, dass dir deine Chance genommen wurde…das sollte so nicht sein…also bin ich jetzt dein neuer Mentor, keine Angst, ich pass schon besser auf dich auf!" Er starrte mich nur weiterhin an, dann öffnete er leicht seine Lippen, stockte dann aber wieder. Dann sah er auf die weiße Decke: „Ich…das kann ich nicht annehmen…ich will dich nicht belasten, wirklich nicht!" „Das tust du nicht! Es war meine Entscheidung, ich wollte es so…und ich trage auch die Konsequenzen…ich meine…äh…ach herrgott, nimm es doch einfach an, bitte!" Augenblicklich zog sich ein breites Grinsen über sein Gesicht, er packte meinen Arm und umarmte ihn kurz: „Oh Danke, danke, danke, danke!" Ihm liefen ein paar Freudentränen aus den Augen. „Wie soll ich dir nur jemals dafür danken?" Ich sah ihn an…einen Moment lang, dann strich ich eine seiner dicken, glänzenden Locken aus seinem Gesicht hinter sein Ohr: „Tu ganz einfach das, was ich dir sage, lerne gut, hör zu, glaub an dich selbst…und mach mich dann stolz!" Er sah mir in die Augen und nickte langsam: „Das…das werde ich!" Er flüsterte ganz leise und gerührt, aber bestimmt. Ich stand wieder auf, ließ ihn dabei aber nicht aus den Augen. Sah zu, wie sein begeisterter, ehrfürchtiger Blick mir folgte. Ich musste wieder lächeln. „Ich…ich werde dir gleich erst mal was Ordentliches zu essen besorgen! Du…bist so ausgehungert…kein Wunder…und…ach ja, du brauchst noch was zum anziehen…!"

Die Motte.

Ich stockte, sah an mir herunter…das hatte ich schon wieder ganz vergessen, ich war splitternackt, verlegen zog ich die Decke nach oben, bis über meine Brust. Ich spürte, wie ich knallrot anlief, aber er fing wieder nur an, herzlich zu lachen. „Ist ja gut!", er wies auf den Schrank in der Ecke: „Da drin sind ein paar alte Sachen von mir…die werden dir aber glaube ich kaum passen…du passt da dreimal rein…aber da sind noch ein paar andere Klamotten drin, die irgendwelche Tussis im Laufe der Zeit hier bei mir haben liegen lassen…ich glaube, die passen dir eher…ich meine…vielleicht trägst du die ja auch lieber…wegen…du weißt schon…äh…egal…ich versuch auch dein Kostüm wieder hinzukriegen!" Ich sah ihn dankbar an: „Danke, das ist so nett von dir!" Er lief zur Treppe, die nach oben führte: „Kein Ding…lass dir ruhig Zeit und fühl dich wie zu Hause!"

Das Licht.

Er lachte glücklich. Dann warf er sich auf den Rücken in die Kissen, die dieselbe Farbe hatten, wie seine Haut. Er räkelte sich im bläulichen Dämmerlicht und sah dabei völlig entspannt aus. Langsam schloss er die Augen und atmete einmal tief ein und aus. Seine Silhouette vor dem Großen runden Fenster, vor dem die Strahlen des Morgenlichtes das Meerwasser zum strahlen brachten hätte ein wundervolles Bild abgegeben, obwohl kein Maler ihn je hätte so malen können, wie er in diesem Moment vor mir lag, da war ich mir sicher. Im bläulichen Dämmerlicht sah es fast so aus, als würde seine seidenweiße Haut glitzern…als funkelten tausende winzige Diamanten darauf, gerade mal so groß wie Sandkörner…und dann noch die rot-braunen Locken…als bestehe er nur aus Mondstaub und Blut. Ich kniff kurz meine Augen zu und schüttelte den Kopf…was für eine eigenartige Vorstellung...ich lächelte ihn noch einmal an und ging dann die Treppe hoch...was für ein eigenartiges Wesen….


End file.
